Dark Heart
by EmoSceneQueen24
Summary: Love story for Jeff the killer
1. Take me away from here

Chapter 1

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ goes the sound of my alarm as I slammed my hand down on the snooze so it would stop beeping. I did not get out of my bed because I had a feeling like someone was watching me and if I got out of my bed they would come after me so I stayed in my bed until the feeling passed, then I got out of my bed, went down to the kitchen and made some coffee.

When I came down, I had the feeling again and this time there was someone to go with it. He wasn't all that tall but he was taller than me. He had long black hair, his face held an evil grin with his black eyes. He started to run at me so I ran back up to my room but he got to me first and then suddenly, everything went black.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

I started to run for her, this girl who was so beautiful and then she started to run away. Maybe it was because of how I looked but the cuts on my face where now scars and I looked more of a person then when I first became this monster, but now I feel like a wild animal in a cage and then I saw the fear in her eyes. What I had to do next was worst, I had to kidnap her.

I started to walk into the house with I had Emily on my back as I yelled "I'm home." Slender man walked into the room almost hitting his head on the the door frame. "Welcome back Jeff, and I see that you have completed your mission," he said and walked over to us "Go put her in your room for the time being Jeff, ok?" he said as he turned away and started to walk back into my room.

I layed her down on my bed and covered her in the blankets. Then I looked back up at her face I saw she had a hair in the way to I moved it. She was beautiful and so I decided to stay and watch over her while she slept. I pulled out my deck chair and sat in it.


	2. say you love me!

Chapter 2

(Emily's P.O.V.)

When I woke up I saw him asleep in his chair his long black hair in his face I was about to move it when but then he started to move and wake up and he saw me awake and I started to back away from him but then he spoke "Hey im not going to hurt you," and I looked up at him and saw that the cuts that were on him face were now scarce and were not deep cuts in his face like people say they are "_but what am I saying he kidnaped me and took me away from my life but then again my life was lonely and he is kinda cute but I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT_" as I thought that and was staring off into space he snapped his fingers and brought me back to the really world.

I looked up at him and his black eyes pierced my heart and I felt as if I was at peace for that first time in a long time then he asked "can I come sit by you on my bed?" and I shook my head yes and he came to the bed and sat down beside me " we had Jack and Jane go get some of your clothes from your home so you will have something to wear." "O-ok" I replied and soon after that, we heard the front down open and footsteps coming to the door and then someone knock an opened it.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

They opened the door and Jane and Jack walked in with Emily's things and laid them on the bed. Then Jane said "here are your clothes. Now don't ask me to go get more coz I'm done." and with that she walk out of the room. Jack just waved and left, shutting the door behind him. And once again Emily and I were alone.

When I looked up at her she blushed and turned away so I couldn't see her face. But I started to blush and so I turned away so she could not see me. Then she turned back to me and said "J-Jeff why did you take me?" So I got up from my bed, held out my hand and she took it.

(Emily's P.O.V. )

I reached up, took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He reached over and turned on his ipod and we started to slow dance. Then I wrapped my arms around him, he put his hands on my waist and we started to sway and then someone knock on the door so we backed away from each other and then came in slender-man.

He was wearing a purple suit with chains hanging down from each of his top pocket's and then he said "Good. Now that you are both up, we can talk about why you are here Emily." With that, we walked out of Jeff's room which I guess was mine now too.

When we got to the living room and sat down on the couch, Jeff sat on my left and Slender-man sat on the other side of the room in a big wood chair. Slender-man started to say "Emily, the reason you are here is because Jeff here need a partner in crime.

We think you have what it takes and don't worry about you killing innocent people. Jeff only kill's the ones that need to be punished or have been corrupted by evil." Then Jeff took my hand and I looked up at him as he said "Is this too much for you Emily?" Worry was in his eyes and I smiled and shook my head no.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

When she looked at me and smiled, my icy heart melted and I felt something I don't know what it is that I felt but it felt good. It made me feel warm inside and then after we talked some more Emily and I turned on the T.V. We started to watch _Adventure Time_ and I started to smile because I saw how happy she was. Then Lost (Lost Silver) came running to us, jumped on to me and sat on me.

" LOST! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I said and then he got off and sat next to Emily. He started to give her a twice over and then he stopped at her boobs. I saw his hand go up. Then I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. Emily said "Jeff, what the hell!" but then she saw that her shirt was pulled down. She grabbed it, pulled it up and ran to our room.


	3. Heart and soul

Chapter 3

(Emily's P.O.V.)

When I saw what he did, I ran up to the room and slammed the door shut. I got into the bed, covered myself with the blankets and soon after that Jeff came into the room and shut the door. He walk over to me and asked "Emily, are you ok?" He had a look of worry in his black eyes. I grabbed him, pulled him into the bed and said "please...d-don't leave me." He put his hand on my face and said "never." Soon after that, I feel asleep in his arms.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

Soon after she pulled me into the bed with her she fell asleep on me. She look so beautiful no wonder she makes me feel this way. She is perfect to me in every way and I don't know how could a girl like her could ever like a guy like me who that kills people but maybe she will like me. I swear, if she does I will protect her with my life and even if I am on the verge of death, I will protect her because I am falling for her.

(Emily's P.O.V.)(starts in a dream)

_Run, run, I have to run faster. I look back and I see this man he was running after me and I had a feeling of fear and so then I start running faster. I came to a cliff and I stopped dead in my tracks, looked back and I saw him come through the trees. Then I was falling. _(after her dream) I was screaming and someone was shaking me which woke me up. I saw that Jeff was leaning over me and he had fear in his eyes. I felt a tear go down my face and then his thumb wipe it away while he said "Are you ok Emily?" "Y-yeah I'm fine, it was just a bad dream. that's all." I told him and then he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. " You really scared me. I thought you were in pain or something!" I started to cry and he held me closer. "J-Jeff….," I said and he put his hand on my face and told me "Emily, you're going to be fine. I'm here for you and I will always be here for you." I pulled him down and I kissed him and I felt like I was flying.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

When she kissed me, I knew that she did like me and that I was right about what I was feeling. There was a knock on the door. Jane came in and saw that we were kissing but then we pulled away and she ran out of the room. "Jane, wait! Let me explain!" I yelled as Emily and I were running after her. I heard Emily fall so I stopped but when I turned around, I saw Emily being dragged away by him, the man who killed my family. (Authors note: in this story Jeff did not kill his family. Ok, now back to the story) This Rake, this thing killed them and I was driven to madness because of this thing this monster. Now he wants to take my Emily from me even though I just got her to like me, he will pay for this. I pulled my knife and ran at him. At this, he dropped her on the ground and I was really mad now because he made her cry so I dugged my knife into his arm. He push me away and pulled out the knife, tossed it to the ground, his blood started to spew from his wound that I just gave him. Then he ran off into the wood and I ran over to help Emily.


End file.
